1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for addition polymerization, and a process for producing an addition polymer with the catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of single-site catalysts, there have been already a lot of reports regarding a process for producing an addition polymer such as an olefin polymer using a transition metal compound such as a metallocene complex. For example, JP58019309A reports a process for producing an olefin polymer using a metallocene complex and aluminoxane.
Regarding a process for producing an addition polymer using a transition metal compound called non-metallocene, there have been done wide researches on from the early transition metal to the late transition metal, however, in general, there are a lot of studies regarding combinations of ligands as described above in the range of Groups III to VI metals and Groups VIII to X metals, while there are few research regarding application to a catalyst addition polymerization of Group VII metals.
Oligopyrazole ligands combining a plurality of pyrazoles have very long been studied as a metal ligand, and as a metal complex of Group VII, there is a report of a {bis[hydrotris(pyrazolyl)borate]manganese} complex by S. Trofimenko, et at., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 88, 1842 (1966), and also thereafter, Moro-oka, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 113, 7757 (1991) have progressed studies mainly in the field of biological inorganic chemistry such as findings of the ability of a mono-nuclear oligo(pyrazolyl)borate-manganese complex as an oxygen carrier, and the like, however, there is no study regarding application to a catalytic reaction.
Sangyo Kagaku Gijutsu Kenkyu Kaihatsu (Industrial Scientific Technology Research and Development), third Dokusoteki Koseino Zairyo Sosei Gijutsu Symposium (Original High Performance Material Creation Technology Symposium), preprints, pp. 125 to 126, describes an example of polymerization of ethylene and propylene using Mn(acac)3 and Mn-salen complex. This literature discloses that a catalyst prepared by using the complex shows no polymerization activity on propylene, but that propylene is polymerized by supporting on magnesium it though the activity thereof is extremely low.
Therefore, the above-mentioned Mn compounds have little polymerization activity of addition polymerizable monomers, and further, could not provide a stereoregular α-olefin polymer.